Myamsar
Description : Myamsar is a Shield-Class unit in Patapon 3, wearing a cat-shaped mask. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers, blades or shivs to eliminate his opponents. In his Uberhero Mode, he puts his daggers together to immobilize enemies and tear them apart. Myamsar is vulnerable up close, but he develops defensive stats as he levels up and he has a very high critical ratio. Myamsar is very effective in Versus Modes. He is best used against bosses. Myamsar is unlocked when you get your Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Myamsar evolves at level 10 and level 20. Equipment Myamsar can use: *Blades and Shoulderguards from unlocking. *Daggers from level 10. *Shivs from level 15. Hero Mode: Sic 'Em Shadow :Immobilizes foes and tear them apart! Never releases prey during combo! Perfect for shield bearing foes. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA Combo: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA His Uberhero Mode traps, teleports (or he runs really quickly to it) and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Uberhero Mode can't pass obstacles. Activate with PonChaka then wait for a few seconds for him to attack. Repeat PonChaka to keep slicing. The more HP the enemy has, the longer he'll strike. Recommended for VS mode and against Dark Heroes. Does not work against bosses or mini-bosses such as Cyclops, Golems, or Dragons. It has a lock-on time and can only immobilize one enemy at a time.(There is an error in the game it says the combo is PON PON PATA PON when its actually PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) Class Skills Poison Hide Occasionally poisons enemies that attack you in melee. Upgrade by enduring melee attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doppelganger. Doppelganger Immunity to status effects while attacking. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Hide. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Bomb. Poison Bomb User explodes when killed, dealing poison damage to a large area. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Doppelganger. Upgrade by dying repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Natural Enemy. Natural Enemy Inflicts 8x damage when attacking Taterazay and Guardira foes. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Bomb. Upgrade by attacking opponents who use sword and shield or greatshield. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of 0.5x attack speed. Affected Class Skills Set Skills 1 Gain an additional set skill slot. Learn this by dutifully equipping Set Skill. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 2 Gain 2 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 3 Gain 3 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills 4 Gain 4 additional Set Skill slots. Superior to Set Skills 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Tondenga's Set Skills 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Myamsar gains access to it. Set Skills Myamsar originally equips one set skill. From level 20 he can equip another set skill. However, he inherits class skills from Tondenga that allow him to equip a further four set skills. This makes for a total of six set skills able to be equipped. Cornered Rat Attack power of the user is quadrupled when stamina falls below 25% . Unlocked at level 9. Poison Package Poison may be inflicted in 20% of melee attacks and 4% of ranged attacks. Unlocked at Level 15. Shield Breaker Adds 20% to shield breaker effect, making it more difficult for the enemy to block attacks using shields and greatshields. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Cat Uberhero Only. Inflicts sudden death with critical hit on a poisoned non-boss enemy. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Myamsar is one of the Uberheroes who can equip the most Set Skills, as he can equip 6 once Tondenga has mastered all of his Class Skills. The other one is Yarida (at lvl 20+). *You can hear a cat screech when he teleports to the enemy in his Uberhero Mode. *When an infantry enemy (Bonedeth) is blocked by a big enemy, he teleports it near him and slashes instead of teleporting to it and slashing. *When Myamsar uses the PonPata song, he runs away then does a backflip before returning to battle. *There is an error on Myamsar's Uberhero Mode description, because in Hero Select screen it says to combo his Uberhero Mode, you use the PonPon song, whereas in the game, you combo his Hero Mode with the PonChaka song. *In a race, when part or the whole enemy team is in front of Myamsar, his Uberhero Mode will immobilize and attack a unit or a Dark Hero . It will not inflict any damage, though. *When Myamsar equips a Blade and either a Shiv or a Dagger in his offhand, he can equip the set skills Slash Master from Grenburr and Stab Master from Piekron to increase his damage output by 200% (Blades do Slash damage, while Shivs and Daggers do Stab damage). This means that Myamsar is the only Uberhero in the game to be able to use 2 set skills for maximum usage of the weapons Myamsar has. *Myamsar is one of the fastest units in the game. *Myamsar is named after Miyamoto Musashi, who was a famous swordsman from Japan. *Piekron and Myamsar are similar in a way that both can equip Daggers, and how their Hero Modes are activated using the PON CHAKA drum command. *Myamsar and Tondenga start off with 1 set skill, but given their lvl. 20 set skill boost and Tondenga's Class Skills, later on they can both get 6 set skills, which is more Set Skills slots than what any other classes get in the game. *Unlike Cannasault's 'Backbone' class skills, Myamsar gets status effect immunity whilst attacking with the 'Doppelganger' Class Skill unlocked. es:Myamsar Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units